Survivor
by Kradlover
Summary: A bunch of different anime people join together to join a game of survivor! Who will win?
1. Default Chapter

**Survival for the Finish **

**Bakura: Ok are we on?**

**Kayside: Are you stupid! Yes we're on dummy!**

**Tess: Hey don't be so hard on the guy.**

**Kayside: Sorry. BUT HE'S AN IDIOT!**

**(Bakura changes into evil form and attacks Kaysic)**

**Kayside: AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

**Disclaimer: Kaysic does not own anything in this story! They are just her crazy ideas!**

**(Moving on to the story)**

**Chapter 1: Introduction to the characters-groups!**

**"Ok everyone, me and Kikayo are going to break you all up in groups. This game first of all is survivor, and there are six groups." The Haunting, Reck-A-Matics, The Rocks, My Buttshines, The Cupcakes, and Fruitpies.**

**"Ok these peoples will be in The Haunting." "Come up when I call you." "Bakura, Enzo (Yes!), Rei, Lee, Gai, (Oh man) Bob, Dot, Gary, Ash, (Crap I'm with Gary) Misty, (Yes I'm with Ash!) And Chris."**

**"Your guider is…OROCHIMARU!"**

**"These people for the Reck-A-Matics! Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, the host Kayside, the co host Kikayo, Kakashi, Itachi, Vegeta, Tsukasa, and another friend of mine Gizmo!"**

**"Your guider is…HINATA!"**

**"The people in The Rocks will be, Marik, Yugi, Mokoba, Kaiba, Joey (Crap) Noah, Goku, Serena, Mina, and Rini."**

**"Your guider is…TSUNADE!"**

**"The people for the group Buttshines are… Lida, Ami, Pegasus, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Matt, Tai, TIMMY! Johnny, Lauren.**

**"Your guider is…JIRAIYA!"**

**"People in Cupcakes! BT, Helba, Ashlin, BlackRose, Nurse Joy, Jak, Daxter, Tess, TenTen, Paige another friend of mine!**

**"Your guider is…ZABUZA!"**

**"For the FruitPies. Inuyasha, Balmung, A-20, Maha, Boy, Girl, Aura, Subaru, Genkai, Mimiru!"**

**"Your guider is…INO!"**

**"Oh wait we have a new comer" says Kayside! "She is going with the Reck-A-Matics, her name is Mugwy, she's also a friend of mine!"**

**The guiders took everybody to their part of the survivor boat that goes to different lands!**

**Kayside: Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be posted soon!**

**Yami Bakura: Review for us or I'll kill ya!**

**Kayside: Review ok! Thanks! Bye Bye!**


	2. The Randomness

Kayside: Just so you know this is a sequel to one of my friend's stories. That may be why some of it doesn't make since. Oh and some people are so ooc.

Kayside: Ok this is my second chapter!

**Yami Bakura: MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Kayside: I'll kick the crap out of you!**

**/changes back to nice form/**

**Kayside: HIYAH!**

**/kicks face in/**

**Bakura: Kayside what are you doing!**

**Kayside: Opps…sorry Bakura I didn't know you changed back.**

**Bakura: Sure whatever.**

**Kayside: Ok…enjoy chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: The Freaks 

**/with Reck-A-Matics/**

**Kayside's thought: Yes! I'm with Neji. I hope he cuddles with me tonight. OH NEJI BABY! I should convince him to come to my hotel tonight. **

**Kikayo's thought: I'm hungry and thirsty. You know Itachi's cute, no wait scratch the cute, he's hot. To bad me and Kayside aren't in the game, we just have to go with them. Maybe he'll start to like me, and then he'll quit and join me and Kayside.**

**Neji's thought: AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so confused. I'm glade to be with Kayside.**

**Itachi's thought: Hey that Kikayo looks familiar. **

**Tsukasa's thought: I wish I were with Mimiru.**

**Kayside: Yes! We're at my place thingy thing, whatever it is.**

**Kikayo: Here we go again.**

**Announcer: Ok people, we have the rest of the night to look around the place.**

**Kayside grabbed Neji's hand.**

**Come on Neji, let's go! You can come too Kikayo.**

**/runs off with Neji and Kikayo/**

**Hotel Directions**

**First floor-to the left to the right**

**Pool room Entertainment room**

**Bathroom Video game room**

**Door to the backyard closet**

**Workout room**

**Second floor- Marble room**

**Tidus and Irvine collection D.D.R room (dance dance revolution)**

**Huge bathroom Statue of a cow (don't ask)**

**Kayside's room**

**Third floor**

**Closet closet**

**Fourth floor**

**Statue of a piece of Mac&cheese Statue of a cat**

**Statue of a dog Statue of a bunny rabbit**

**Statue of a banana Statue of a book**

**Statue of a strawberry Statue of a piece of pizza**

**Statue of a flower Statue of a yellow thing**

**Statue of an apple Statue of a cd player**

**On the floor**

**Bugar, banana peel**

**(20 minutes later)**

**Kayside: Ok I'll show you around. Kikayo you stay here, I'll show Neji around first, and then I'll come back for you.**

**So she showed him around, then she showed Kikayo around. They all sat in her room until someone said something.**

**(Meanwhile with Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Tsukasa, Sakura, Gizmo, and Mugwy)**

**Itachi: So where do you guys want to go/sigh/ what do you guys want to do?**

**Naruto: I want to go to the dance in the ballroom!**

**Gizmo: I feel like resting.**

**Mugwy: Me to.**

**Sasuke: I don't care.**

**Sakura: I want to go out with Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: I'm bored I'm leaving.**

**Sakura: WAIT! SASUKE! WAIT FOR ME!**

**Gizmo: Mugwy and me are going to hotel 8.**

With The Rocks Joey's thought: Naa I hope Serenity's all right. Naa stop worrying Joey. 

**Mokaba's thought: Seto will win this. I know he will.**

**Goku's thought: I'm starving, when's dinner.**

**Marik's thought: MUHAHAHAHAHA! I'M GOING TO WIN!**

**Joey: Naa Yugi come' ere. **

**Yugi: What is it Joey.**

**Joey: I got a bad felling about that Kaiba.**

**Yugi: Don't worry Joey, believe in the heart of the cards.**

**Joey: Yugi what are you talkin' about, I'm not duelin'.**

**Yugi: NNNO NOO NNO.**

**/Joey slaps Yugi across the head/**

**Joey: Sorry, you were driven' me crazy.**

**Yugi: Yesss yyyyes.**

**Joey: Naa Yug whats happenin' to you.**

**Yugi: I'm going through that stage of life Joey.**

**Joey: Naa you've been drinkin' too much.**

**Yugi: Yes I have Joey. AHHHHH!**

**/points to an old man/**

**Yugi: ITS PEGUSAS!**

**Joey: Where!**

**/punches/**

**Joey: Now are you back to normal?**

**/comes back up as little Yugi/**

**Little Yugi: What are you talking about?**

**Joey: Na you said you were drinkin' too much.**

**Little Yugi: I don't drink!**

**/runs away/**

**With Fruitpies**

**A-20: Oh crap! I left my thing at home! I have to go get it!**

**Daxter: Hey Jak.**

**Jak: Yeah.**

**Daxter: Is it me or is this group NUTS!**

**Jak: I think it's the second one.**

****

**Kayside: Don't forget to press the button at the bottom and put a review!**

**Bakura: My evil side may kill you if you don't!**


End file.
